1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wideband antenna and related Radio-Frequency device, and more particularly, to a wideband antenna and related Radio-Frequency device utilizing at least one meta-material structure to change a center frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna is used for transmitting or receiving radio waves, to communicate or exchange wireless signals. An electronic product with a wireless communication function, such as a laptop or a personal digital assistant (PDA), usually accesses a wireless network through a built-in antenna. Therefore, for facilitating easier access to the wireless communication network, an ideal antenna should have a wide bandwidth and a small size to meet the trends of compact electronic products within a permissible range, so as to integrate the antenna into a portable wireless communication equipment.
However, the antenna requires a longer current route to induce a lower frequency RF signal. It is difficult to reach multiple radiation frequency bands in the lower frequency within a limited antenna space.
Therefore, how to improve antenna bandwidth effectively to apply to wireless communication systems with wide frequency bands such as long term evolution (LTE) has become a goal of the industry.